


Trypanophobia

by ViennaWarren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, light destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWarren/pseuds/ViennaWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to the pharmacy to get a flu shot with some unexpected drawbacks. One shot. Reads and reviews are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trypanophobia

"Cas, c'mon, let's go." Dean Winchester yells, rapping on Castiel's bedroom door with his knuckles. The door abruptly opens and Castiel is staring him in the face. Dean feels utterly lost in the former-angel's bright, blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean." he says and Dean smiles.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

Castiel looks confused. "Go?"

"To the pharmacy. Flu shots, remember?"

Cas tries to hide the pangs of anxiety in his stomach. _Flu shots? When did Dean mention those?_

"I don't need a flu shot." Castiel retorts instinctively. "I'm an ang-"

Dean waits for him to say it.

He doesn't.

"Look man, I don't want one either, I mean, hell, they're like thirty bucks a piece and that's not worth it but Sam insists it is, so let's go." He jingles the car keys a bit. Castiel shuffles around in his new Converse and what Dean calls 'civilian clothes' nervously. His fingers fiddle with the collar of Dean's spare leather jacket. "Actually, I was planning on…"  _Think Castiel, think!_  "Getting my driver's license."

The laugh that explodes out of Dean startles the other man. "Dr-driver's license." Dean pants. "Have you e-ever even dr-driven a car?" he manages before chuckling again.

Before Cas has time to shake his head no, Dean has recovered. "Okay, seriously, I'll be in the car."

He leaves Castiel alone with his stomach in unhappy knots and his palms sweating.  _Did he say flu shots?_

* * *

"Finally," Dean says as Castiel gets in the passenger seat. "took you long enough."

"Sorry, Dean."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." They back out of the driveway and begin to speed down the road. "The pharmacy's like, two minutes away, so you don't have to buckle."

Oh, right. Seat belts. The prospect never even crossed Castiel's mind.  _"What's a seat belt?"_  he thinks to himself.

* * *

 

When they arrive, it feels like they're pulling up to the gates of hell instead of the BVM Pharmacy parking lot.

"Let's get this over with." Dean grumbles more to himself than anyone else as they exit the Impala. Cas tries one more time.

"Dean, I will meet you outside your car in ten minutes. I'm going to… shop around at…" he pauses, scanning the area for any other stores. "... at Hurry Up Gas Station."

Dean laughs again and pulls Castiel inside the establishment. "What're you gonna shop for? Marlboros and Flamin' Hot Cheetos?"

He walks up to the counter, setting his wallet down. "Two flu shots, please."

Castiel gulps.

The old woman behind the counter smiles pleasantly. "Sure thing, sweetie. That'll be $68.01." Dean nods but as soon as she turns around, rolls his eyes. "I might as well buy Sam a new car." he mutters. The woman takes his change and lead them both into a back room.

"You both can have a seat up here and wait for Dr. Meyers." she instructs and Dean hops up on the paper-covered table.

"C'mon, sit."

Castiel is beyond nervous now and the intense smell of antiseptic isn't helping, but he does sit next to Dean on the examining table. Dean doesn't realise how worried Cas is until he hears the man's breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Cas?" he tries, glancing at him. "Are you o-"

"Afternoon, boys." A man, or boy, rather, comes in wielding a clipboard and a tray of vaccines. He looks like he's fresh out of college. "Are we ready for our flu vaccinations?"

"Yeah, um, sure. I'll go first." Dean volunteers. Castiel can't breathe.  _Breathing? What's that?_  He does not, cannot watch the needle penetrate Dean's arm.

"Okay," the doctor turns to Cas, "roll up your sleeve!"

"No!" Castiel shouts and makes an attempt to escape.

"Uh, Cas!" Dean roughly grabs the man by his sleeve. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't want one!" he states defensively, shaking his head like a child. "I don't  _need_  one, Dean."

The doctor waits patiently as Dean tries to calm him down. "Look Cas, I paid money for these and Sam probably won't let you back into the bunker, er, house, until you get one so might as well…"

"No!"

"Jesus, Cas, I'll take you to get an slushie after this if you'll just take the goddamn shot!" Dean snaps, annoyed. Castiel looks like a puppy that's just been kicked and Dean immediately feels guilty for yelling at him. Before he can apologise, Cas nods at the doctor.

Cas' eyes move sideways to catch a glimpse of the unforgiving needle. This is a mistake. As soon as he sees how long the thing is, he feels his body overheating. _This isn't normal. No, not at all._

He doesn't even have time to alert Dean before he collapses onto him.

"Cas!"

"It's totally normal for trypanophobes." Dr. Meyers informs him, sticking the unconscious Castiel with a flu shot.

"Try… trypa…?" Dean's mouth struggles the word as he holds Cas upright.

"Trypanophobia, the fear of needles?"

"Right."

* * *

 

Dean unlocks the bunker door and steps inside, followed by Cas. They're both sipping on slushies and Castiel is in love with his, even though it's just the classic cherry flavour. Sam is sitting at the kitchen table and chuckles at Dean's blue raspberry-stained mouth.

"What?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head, still laughing. "Nothing, dude. How'd it go?"

"Cas here's a trypanophobe." he informs Sam, setting his keys down. Cas sips his drink innocently.

"Try… trypano-what?"

"Never mind." sighs Dean, who collapses into the couch, then groans as he notices how sore his arm is.

"Yes, never mind, Sam." Castiel echoes, sitting next to Dean.


End file.
